Bronislav Nikolenko
Bronislav Nikolenko is the son of Radik, and Lidiya Nikolenko making him a member of House Nikolenko. Bronislav Nikolenko would be born the second child of Lidiya Nikolenko and at the time of his birth stood second in the line of succession to the title of Prince of Dombass, and during his birth his mother would nearly die and would following this be told to not have any more children of which was an order that Bronislav's father was unwilling to accept leading to eventual consequences that would shape the entire continent. Several years after the birth of Bronislav and the orders for Lidiya to not have any more children she would be forced by Radik to have another child, and while she succesfully gave birth she would die shortly after the birth, and this information became a source of great hatred for her family of whom were nobles within Dombass and who unfortunatly for Radik Nikolenko had been given guardianship of both of Radik Nikolenko II. and Bronislav leading to them growing up in the household of a family that despised Radik. Sofia Orlov would begin to see a young Ukrainian noble in secret named Bronislav Nikolenko and as the two fell in love she became involved in a Tzeneech Cult that Bronislav was a member of and together the two delved deeper into Tzeneech all in secret. The Tzeneech Cult would come to change its objectives from just the worship of Tzeneech to the assisting of Rus in conquering Ukraine and in this way Sofia and Bronislav became intregal members of this plot with Bronislav turning his family to Tzeneech while Sofia failed at this but did gain support from several local garrison commanders including most critically the gate commander of the northern gatehouse. Sofia Orlov as a secret member of the Tzeneech Cult would begin spreading information to the Rus forces through her intimate knowledge of what was happening in Ukraine's leadership through her father the King and this would completely come to a head when she passed the battle plans for the Battle of Usengrad to the Rus forces leading to the disastrous defeat of the Ukraine army during the Battle of Usengrad. Bronislav Nikolenko would during the months preceding the Fall of Ukraine travel to his families home in Donbass and corupt his older brother Radik Nikolenko to the worship of Tzeneech and then when the forces of Chaos put the city under siege he joined his brother in a coup against their father killing him and installing Radik Nikolenko II. as the new Prince of Donbass and then with Chaos basically having control of the city they attempted to ambush Anton Orlov who was arriving with reinforcements but he would be warned of the betrayal by Bronislav's sister who then retreated with Anton southward. History Bronislav Nikolenko would be born the second child of Lidiya Nikolenko and at the time of his birth stood second in the line of succession to the title of Prince of Dombass, and during his birth his mother would nearly die and would following this be told to not have any more children of which was an order that Bronislav's father was unwilling to accept leading to eventual consequences that would shape the entire continent. Early History Several years after the birth of Bronislav and the orders for Lidiya to not have any more children she would be forced by Radik to have another child, and while she succesfully gave birth she would die shortly after the birth, and this information became a source of great hatred for her family of whom were nobles within Dombass and who unfortunatly for Radik Nikolenko had been given guardianship of both of Radik Nikolenko II. and Bronislav leading to them growing up in the household of a family that despised Radik. Sofia Orlov Sofia Orlov would begin to see a young Ukrainian noble in secret named Bronislav Nikolenko and as the two fell in love she became involved in a Tzeneech Cult that Bronislav was a member of and together the two delved deeper into Tzeneech all in secret. Changing Plans The Tzeneech Cult would come to change its objectives from just the worship of Tzeneech to the assisting of Rus in conquering Ukraine and in this way Sofia and Bronislav became intregal members of this plot with Bronislav turning his family to Tzeneech while Sofia failed at this but did gain support from several local garrison commanders including most critically the gate commander of the northern gatehouse. Family Members Sofia Orlov Cover Front.jpg|Sofia Orlov - Wife|link=Sofia Orlov House Orlov.jpg|Sergey Orlov - Father in Law|link=Sergey Orlov Anya Orlov Cover1.jpg|Anya Orlov - Sister in Law|link=Anya Orlov Relationships House Nikolenko.jpg|Radik Nikolenko - Family/Enemy|link=Radik Nikolenko House Nikolenko.jpg|Radik Nikolenko II. - Family/Friend|link=Radik Nikolenko II. Sofia Orlov Cover Front.jpg|Sofia Orlov - Friend/Lover|link=Sofia Orlov House Orlov.jpg|Sergey Orlov - Family/Enemy|link=Sergey Orlov Anya Orlov Cover1.jpg|Anya Orlov - Family/Enemy|link=Anya Orlov House Orlov.jpg|Nitali Orlov - Family/Enemy|link=Nitali Orlov Mikhail Ostrog.jpg|Mikhail Ostrog - Enemy|link=Mikhail Ostrog Category:People Category:People of Ukraine Category:Human Category:Ukrainian Category:Knight Category:Chaos Knight Category:Chaos Category:House Nikolenko